High voltage circuit breakers of the type using quenching chambers are known in the art, but have the disadvantage in that their breaking capacity is limited, so that in order to achieve a high capacity the breakers must be constructed as modules having identical chambers which can be ganged together when a higher capacity is needed.
This ganging method makes the breaker stage in a power system very cumbersome, but more importantly, their synchronous operation becomes difficult, endangering the stability of the entire power system.